Current approaches to control sound use audio algorithms in combination with standard interfaces. For example, current approaches for controlling audio algorithms involve the use of conventional interfaces. Keyboards, mice, buttons, bars, menus, or their counterparts in software are used to tune different parameters to drive an algorithm. More intuitive and simpler controls may be possible in a software user interface space, but the controls are seldom sitting in the same space that the sound is happening.